Your Not A Freak
by anime2127
Summary: My name is rin. I am Psychs only daughter i am very afraid of him. I am friends and have a little crush with glen a doll. But My father turn me into a doll for his next act. But we escape when we find glen's parents we find out they are killer. Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

I was standing behind the stage watching my dad performing. My name is rin I am psycho's only child my father knock up some women and was stuck with me because she didn't want me. I am very shy person I am very afraid of my father he was abusive the only good part about living with my father is that I got to be great friends with a doll I always thought he was a cute little doll he was always so polite and nice to me. My father calls him shitface I don't call him that but my dad sure does so do everyone else. I have brown hair and tan skin I look like my mother I should be pale because most people here is pale but I am not. I am 11 years old.  
When father performance was over he handed shitface over to me  
Psycho: put shitface back in his cage im going to the bar,he said sternly  
Rin: y.. ,i hold shitface in my arms and walked to the cage  
Rin: i..im sorry i to put you in cage  
Shitface: it ok  
i place him in his cage and locked it then i sat down and watch him he look back at me  
my eye's wide then i turn away blushing  
Rin: well g..good night  
He gave me his sweet smile which made me blush again  
Shitface: good night to you to rin  
I blushed but nodded I walk to my room I just went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to see me tied to my bed  
Rin: father w..whats going on,she saw hear dad holding something in his hand. He started to chant some weird word but i scream in pain i felt like i was being rip out of my body i black out  
Fast Forward**  
**I woke up to feel someone shaking me I open my eyes to see shitface looking at me  
Rin: oh i..its you did f..father let you out your  
Shitface: no your in the cage  
Rin: what do you m..mean by th-,i look at my hands to see its very pale  
then i look at the hair on my shoulder and it was long and black  
Rin: whats going on  
Shitface: your a doll  
Rin: but how, i gasp and remember  
pyshco came in smirking(sorry if i spelled it wrong)  
Pyshco: well it seems my new act shybitch is awake  
Rin: how could y..you do this to m..me  
Pyshco: i did it for money know pipe down,then he look at shitface  
Pyshco: oh and hears your piece of shit ,he throw him his amulet  
Shitface: Hey,he grabbed it and put it in his pocket  
Pyshco: pipe down and get some sleep we got a big show tomorrow  
he left  
I started to sob  
how could he do this to me to his own flush and blood  
I felt warm arms around me. i turn and hugged shitface and cried on his shoulder. When i finally stop crying i fell asleep in his arms  
Dream**  
**i was in darkness when i show a girl with blond hair tearing the paper when the person was finish she got me out of the box and pick me up and smile at me  
Girl: i love it she's so cute  
Women: she a tad creepy  
Man: who's it from  
Women: that strange it don't say  
the women scan the card  
Women: were could it if come from  
Girl: i don't care who's it from i love it  
Man: well cailivea its time for bed  
Girl: she's much better then that other ugly doll  
The next thing i new it was night time i was in the bed with the girl  
Man: cailivea didn't we have a description about leaving your toy behind didn't we  
I look at the toy he was holding my shock it was shitface  
Girl: i didn't leave it,she but the blanket over her's and my head the next thing i new i heard something like a body drop to the ground  
The girl must been scared because she got up and hide somewhere with me still under the blanket  
Then i heard a women scream and that dropping sound again then i heard thunder then i heard foot steps coming my way  
The next thing i know shitface remove the blanket he had a bloody knife in his hand he look at me for the longest time then he smirk and went toward my face and kiss me on the cheek then he struck the knife my way when it hit me everything went dark  
End Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Shitface: AHHHH  
I got off of his shoulder and rub my eyes  
Psycho: wake up your pissing your pants,my father yell  
He grab both of us by the neck and he walk out the stage the lights came on and it flashed in are face which made me cover my eyes he put us on his knees one for both of us. I always wanted to pounced on my fathers legs but not like this  
Psycho: this two bombanson if I am umtumicly correct  
Shitface: don't laugh its a serious condition  
the crowd laugh  
Psycho: i found him in a crematory little fucker tried to rip my throat out  
Shitface: i was trying to give you a hug  
Psycho: and i found her at my door step  
Rin: You f...found me in y..your room  
Psycho: why where you in there  
Rin: because i was looking for food  
The crowd laugh even harder  
Psycho: well your a ugly freak aren't you  
I look down sadly for what father said  
Shitface: well i think she's attractive lady  
I blush and smile at shitface  
Psycho: ok ok break it up love birds  
Fast Forward**  
**Me and shitface was watching TV on a new movie that was coming soon when the broadcast was almost over  
the red head doll wave  
Chucky: fuck u very much  
when he waved i saw a made in japan  
shitface gasp and look at his wrist i saw the same made in japan on him  
Shitface: im no orphan after all  
father went to the TV and cut it off  
Psycho: well you two were shit today you both need to be more scary  
Shitface: scary  
When he said scary i grab on to shitface's arm  
Psycho: lets recall eh,he hold up a rat  
me and shitface went back because we were scared  
father let the rat go in the cage.  
i close my eye and bury my face on shitface shoulder  
In a while i felt shitface been down and pet the rat  
i got my face from his arm and look at the rat sniffing my feet  
Shitface: don't be scared he grab my hand and put it on the rat i smile and pet it  
Father was annoyed  
Psycho: look if this going to work both of you have to turn on here killing instincts mates or im going to have to fire ya,he take out a lighter and light it.  
The next thing i know the rat bit him he move away from the cage and fell down  
we both new it was are only way to escape we jump off the cage and ran away  
father was running after us  
Rin: look,i point to a trunk we ran an jump in the back father ran after us put he was to slow for the first time all those years I am know free


	4. Chapter 4

Me and shitface was in a box because he want to see his parent and he ask me to go with him and of course I said yes I'm a doll where else would I go.  
Shitface tried to open the box i went over to help him and we both got the box open. i look up and scream and covered my eye. When nothing happen I uncover them and see its not real. i got up and waited for shitface to come out he look up and scream two but he was being polite  
Shitface: pardon me sir,he got up and we both walk pass some scary creature when i look at the last one i gasp and look away.  
We came upon shitface's parent he started to talk to them but they didn't reply i was getting worried that he's parents wasn't alive  
Then shitface bring out a weird necklace from his pocket it was the same one father use to turn me into a doll  
Shitface: look i still have the necklace you left me i always wanted to know what this word mean is that are family motto,they still didn't reply  
Shitface: please say something,no reply  
Shitface: its about the way i look isn't it  
I look down to see them still not moving then i look at shitface and patted his shoulder  
Shitface: for goodness sakes please wake up,then he must of had a idea because he reply the last words he said then he look at the necklace and started to chant the same words that my father chanted the next thing i new a light behind us blow out.  
We both look back and then another light blow out we both look back at shitface's parents the light that was behind them blow out and then they open there eyes. They where alive  
They both sat up and look at each other  
Chucky: tiff  
Tiffany: chucky  
chucky notice us and yelp  
Chucky: who the hell are you two  
Shitface: shitface,chucky started to laugh at his name  
Tiffany: now what kind of name is that were are your parents  
Chucky: hell to the look of it's cause there hiding,he laugh again  
Tiffany: shut up you asshole  
Chucky: come on its like he fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down i mean your have to be sorry for parents i wonder what they look like,he laugh even harder  
I would had said something but I am to shy to defend shitface but I didn't like him saying that to him he's not ugly he's cute  
Chucky: wow,then shitface raise his hand to show the made in japan.  
They where both speechless then chucky look at his arm they look back at him  
Shitface: greeting mother and father,he said in Japanese  
Chucky: what.. we didn't... you didn't  
Tiffany: oh sweetface come to mommy, chucky had fainted  
shitface went up to his mother and they both hug,i smiled i was happy that he have a family now at least one of us is have one  
Tiffany: wait if this is are child then who are you.  
I look down shyly  
Rin: um name rin  
Tiffany: oh do you already have parents  
Tears start to come form in my eyes  
Rin: i had a father but he turn me into a doll for a act. Even if he didn't he never loved me he always abuse me and make me do things and and-,tiffany grab my arm and pull me into a hug. I was shaking at first because i never been hugged but i start to relax and hug her back.


	5. Chapter 5

When tiffany let me go she felt her back.  
Tiffany: wha whats going on where are we  
Shitface: where in Hollywood we show you on the telly  
Tiffany: chucky..chucky wake up we had makeovers were movie stars  
Then a man come up stairs and was talking on the phone  
Chucky: shit barbie mood then they went into doll form  
I grab shitface's hand and pull him to hide i was blushing.  
Man: look if you want them to work we going to have to take them apart,he picked up tiffany and but her on the table and bring over a tray with sharp tools  
Shitface: is mommy ill  
Chucky: the court sure think so,he took the thing off on his back and walked somewhere  
I was look at tiffany to see she's in pain because the man was drilling the screw off her back  
When the man open the led he look shock for some reason  
tiffany turn around without moving her body then see said something i couldn't hear. The out of no where chucky had throw a wire around the man's neck and tiffany caught the other side and they both pull on the end and the man head come off.  
Rin: oh...my...gosh  
the man head landed on the floor  
Shitface: they stop the moving man  
Tiffany and chucky kiss passionately  
I blush at the sight and hear like someones peeing  
i look over at shitface and see he peed  
Chucky: hey your pissing your pants  
Tiffany: chucky she just had a accident  
Chucky: you mean he had a accident.  
They both look at him  
Shitface: don't look at me


	6. Chapter 6

Shitfaces parents told him to lay down to see what gender he is when they pull of his pants he didn't have no gender his parent pause for a min  
Tiffany: see what did i tell you a beautiful little girl  
Chucky: what are you blind that's my boy..yea he is just a late bloomer and its time you had a real name..I'm going to call you... glen, Glen gasp of excitement  
Tiffany: glen what kind a name is that for a girl. don't listen to him honey for now on you name while be...glenda,chucky roll his eyes at his wife then he look at me  
Chucky: hey kid what do you thing he is,i look at glen for a few second he look at me and smile which made me blush like crazy  
Glen: rin are you ok,he pull up his pants and walk over to me  
Rin: ye..yes I'm, o...k,i blush even more  
Glen: are you sure,he felt my head and walked closer to me  
Rin: glen im f...fine really,i blush to a blood red  
He walked even closer to me with me backing up  
Glen: rin...are you scared of me,i look shocked of course I'm not scared of him  
Rin: No of course not i will never be scared of you i-...,but i was interrupted by some soft lips hitting my cheek. he pull away and grip my hand with his own  
Glen: thank you rin,he said smiling at me  
The next thing i know my vision got blurry  
Glen: rin are you ok rin  
i fall to the floor  
Glen: RIN!  
Fast Forward**  
**I started to wake up i fluttered my eyes to see glen looking at me with him smile at me  
Glen: well hello to you, i realize i was in a car  
Tiffany: are you ok honey  
Rin: yea im fine,i realized i was laying down on glen lap  
I got up but glen grab my arms and held me in his arm  
Rin: um glen  
Glen: hmmm  
Rin: can you let me go please  
Glen: mmm no i like holding you,i blush  
Rin: uh um...,glen chuckled and lean down in kiss my forehead which made me blush even more. Tiffany and Chucky laughs  
Fast Forward**  
**Tiffany: good night glenda and rin sleep tit ,she was going to cut the light off  
Glen: leave it on  
Tiffany: oh honey theirs no need to be afraid your parent are right here,chucky was tapping a large knife on the stroller we was sharing  
Glen: why do you kill people  
Tiffany: excuse me  
Glen: why do you kill  
they was trying to think what to say to his son  
Chucky: we just do it to relax  
Glen: but violence is bad isn't it you said so on TV  
Chucky: not violence violins violins are bad scrunching music well screw up this fucking country  
Tiffany: chucky glenda is right it bought time we own up to it we have a problem with killing  
Chucky: i don't have a problem with killing i like a little killing once in a while what wrong with that.  
Tiffany: killing is like a any other drug but were parents know we have to set a good example *gasp*lets quit right now cold turkey  
Chucky: you have got to be kidding  
Tiffany: promise me chucky no more killing  
Chucky: no  
Tiffany: chucky  
Chucky: nononono  
Tiffany: we can't doing it anymore  
Chucky: nonononononono  
Tiffany: we need to stop we have a child  
Chucky: FINE! i promise  
Tiffany: thank you doll baby your a sweet heart  
Glen: know we well be the perfect family,while he said that he grab my hand and give it a light squeeze.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to my bladder acting up i was going to get up when i found glen's arms around me. I blush and got up to walk to the bathroom.  
When i got over there my face was tomato red because chucky was masturbating  
Rin: OH MY IM SO SORRY,chucky turn around in smirk as I turn away from him so I wouldn't see him  
Chucky: no need to be sorry kid you came just in time i was running out of magazines anyway. come here.  
i walk to him backwards but not to close  
Chucky: know turn around and take off your cloth  
Rin: WHAT!  
Chucky: JUST DO IT!  
i did what he said and turn around and took of my cloths because if I didn't he will kill me  
Fast Forward**  
**I walk back in the attic and climb back in the crib with glen and let the tears fall from my eyes. i can't believe i let chucky see me naked.  
I lay my head on glen shoulder and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and sat up from glen tossing and turning but he stayed still for a moment  
Glen: rin,he smiled in cuddles me in his sleep.  
I blush at that and scoot away from him  
Then he started to cry repeated no then he woke up with fear in his eyes  
he look around. then the next thing i knew chucky pop out of know were  
Chucky: BOO  
Glen & Rin: ahhh!  
Chucky: shush sorry  
Rin: what time is it  
Chucky: its time for you two to get dress where going to have are own night just you and me  
Glen: where are we going,chucky remove the ribbon on his head  
Chucky: hunting. he hold out a knife.  
Fast Forward**  
**We were driving in redman car.  
Chucky was at the wheel,glen was working the peddles while i was just sitting in the passenger seat because chucky didn't want me to drive  
Glen: i can't see anything maybe we should slow down  
Chucky: no your doing great  
Then Brittany Spares cut in front of us  
Rin: what in the world  
Chucky: son of a bitch,he honk his horn at her and she flip us the bird  
Rin: *well that was rude*  
Chucky: fuck you asshole,he flip the bird at her  
Glen: what  
Chucky: not you son come on floor it. he did what he was told and floored it.  
It made us go faster chucky got on the side of britany and hit the side of her car which made her go near the hill and explode  
Chucky: hahahaha oops i did it again,he laugh with me giggling that was funny


	9. Chapter 9

We where under the reporters table hiding while he was on the computer looking at chucky and me in the picture.  
My eyes went wide i can't believe he took a picture of that. i turn paler and look down.  
Chucky laugh to distract him,he turn real fast  
Reporter: Jesus Christ,chucky just sat there  
The man turn around and made the picture look more clear to see  
Glen gasp at the picture and look at rin but she didn't look back  
The man got off his chair and walk with so much fright,i look up to see chucky upside down. he took the knife from his mouth and got ready to strike  
Glen: NOOOOOOO,the man look at us with so much fear and walked back but he hit the selves and fall down. A bottle fall on him then his skin started to burn into a crisp.  
Rin: oh my god,my eyes where wide with tear in them i stared at the man in blood all over.  
I scream which got glen and chucky"s attention chucky ran and covered my mouth.  
Chucky: shut up you bitch,i stop screaming but i was still crying so i just nodded  
Chucky: and good job son.  
Glen: no i didn't-  
Chucky: and i though you weren't ready your a fucking natural  
Glen: but he hit the selves,he look like he was going to cry  
Chucky: and don't worry about your mother it well be are little secret.  
He got a camera from his overalls and set on the table and point it at us  
Chucky: say cheese,when the picture flash with chucky left side giving a peace sign. the reporter was looking at chucky dying. glen was in the right looking down sadly and i was in the middle with my hands over my face sobbing


	10. Chapter 10

We had went back to miss tillys house we sneaked in the window to get in the house.  
Chucky walk away somewhere while we was on are way to the attic  
Glen: rin,  
no reply  
Glen: rin please speak to me,i still didn't say anything. he sigh in gave up. Then we went in the dinner room to see tiffany holding a bloody knife with a dead redman. she didn't seem to notice us because she laugh at this.  
I gasp with my eye's wide and tears in my eyes. tiffany heard me gasp and look at us  
Tiffany: oh kids everything's alright it was just a little slip,My eyes rolled behind my back and i fell to the floor  
Fast Forward**  
**I woke up in the crib and i thought it was all a dream but i was wrong because glen was on the side of the bed sitting on a chair but was laying his head on my stomach.  
Rin: it wasn't a dream,i look down at glen and saw he's been crying.  
I got up without waking him and look down at his broken hearted face.  
Rin: glen... glen wake up,I whispered. he seem to be a little of a light sleeper because he shoot up and look at me with hope in his eyes.  
Glen: rin your alright,fresh tears started to pour from his eyes  
Rin: im fine are you alright, i said putting a warm hand on his cheek.  
He didn't seem to answer me.  
Rin: glen?  
no reply  
I guess i deserve that sense i ignore him the first time  
Rin: glen im sorry if i-,i was cut of by glen kissing me. not on the cheek or on the forehead but on the lips. I was shocked but soon i close my eyes and kiss back. glen pulled away.  
Glen: rin i um...i really like you,i blushed and didn't say anything  
glen seem to get it the wrong way because he frowned and walk back  
Rin: glen wa-  
Glen: i understand,he walked away without another work  
Rin: i was going to say i like you two,i whispered


	11. Chapter 11

I was walking around trying to find out where glen is because i wanted to tell him how i feel when i heard a scream. I turn around with fear and ran to where i heard the noise. I open the door to miss tillys room and saw her tide up with a hanky in her mouth trying to scream.  
Chucky: he's a boy got dammit but you got a girl you got that little bitch rin.  
Tiffany: but she's not ours  
Chucky: but you should have seen him. you would have been so proud. rin all she did was scream  
Glen: it wasn't her fa-,glen was interrupted  
Tiffany: i want a girl  
Chucky: i want a boy  
Glen: YOUR TEARING ME APART WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT.  
Chucky: what?  
Tiffany: what?  
Glen: isn't what i want me anything at all  
Chucky: ok that strange...so tell us  
Tiffany: what do you want sweetface  
Glen: i thank i want to be a boy, I smiled at that  
Chucky: ha in you face lady, tiffany glared at him  
Glen: but being a girl would be good to,tiffany gave chucky a smug look  
Chucky: well which one is it  
Glen: im not sure. sometimes i feel like a boy. sometimes i feel like a girl. can i be both  
Tiffany: well some people,i walked in the room like i just got here  
Chucky: uh no

Glen: but one thing I;m sure of I don't want to be a killer, chucky gasp that made me smile chucky saw me smile

Chucky: what the fuck are you smile for, I look down shyly

Rin: no reason, he roll his eyes at me and look at tiffany  
Chucky: and ask for you,he point at tiffany  
Chucky: i not going to let up poison are son with your toe step bullshit. if you don't want to kill anymore that's your problem but don't look down you noses at me  
(to be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

Chucky: im not addicted of being a killer i like it. its not a addiction it is a choose. and its not something you have to hind in the closet,he hit the closet and it open and redman corpse fell out. Me and tiffany gasp  
Glen: oh..oh dear  
Tiffany: oh my god,she turn around and cried  
Chucky: well well well it seems ms high and mighty not so great after all  
Tiffany: it was just a little slip ron won't tell you know...and plus the fucker really had it coming,glen's eye twitch  
Rin: glen are you ok,i put a hand on his shoulder  
He back away from me like my touch was killing him  
i look down and walk away from him  
Chucky: but what about my body  
Tiffany: i'll take care of it  
(sorry its short i'll make a much longer one next time)


	13. Chapter 13

Me and glen was sitting on the chair by miss tilly's window.  
Tiffany: aren't they a beautiful couple. like my mother always say  
Chucky: Christ stop talking about your mother already. I killed that bitch 5 years ago and she still won't shut up.  
I stop listening to chucky and turn to glen  
Rin: glen can i talk to you,he didn't responded he just look away form me.  
Rin: well if you want to talk. i'll be in the attic,i got of the chair in walk out the room.  
When i finally got to the attic i sat on the chair by the crib and though of glen.  
five minutes have pass when glen finally walked in with his head down  
Glen: what did you want to talk about rin,he said with a sad tone  
Rin: w..well you remember you said you really like me,he turn around which means he don't want to hear it  
Rin: i just want you to know that I really like you to,i said real loud so he can hear me.  
At that he stop walking and stayed still  
Rin: glen i think i more then like you...i...love..you,he gasp but didn't turn around.  
(sorry its short but the next one will be longer)


	14. Chapter 14

He turn around and look at me shocked.

Glen: you do,I covered my blushing face with my plastic hands and nodded

Rin: i do,glen stay silent and turn around and left

Rin: don't you love me to,i whispered with tears in my eyes

?: jenifer are you there.

I got off the chair and walk by miss tillys door and hide behind the plant by her door

?: jenifer,the lady walked by the door and open it.

?: oh my god,i saw her turn so she most of saw redman's body because she gasp

?: jenifer,i saw chucky right behind her with a knife in his hand

Jenifer: LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU... JOAN,next thing I know tiffany come from out of know where and hold up a candle and sprayed the women and she burst out in flames.

The women scream and walked backwards and fell down to her death.

When she stop screaming that told me that she was dead.

I walk from behind the plant and look in miss tillys room.

Chucky: dang,chucky turn around and saw me staring at him

Chucky: what the fuck are you looking at,i turn away from him

Rin: no..nothing,i stuttered

Chucky: aw come here kid im just messing with you,he hold out his arms for me to hug him.

I walk over to him and hug him but I was a little confused of his action. Then I felt him grab my butt. I pull away slowly and walk over to where tiffany was

Rin: are you ok tiffany,chucky get in front of me to comfort her so she can stop crying.

(to be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

Chucky: look im not going to give you crap. Nobody's perfect tiff I could a couple of skeletons in the closet my self,The next thing I know he hit the closet in three body came out. When in the world did he kill them

Chucky: see

I look at tiffany and saw that something was different about her.

Chucky: oh come on we don't need to make Rome anyways...tiff,he touch her than the next thing we know tiffany turn around to show not tiffany but glen with a wig and a lot of makeup. And he laugh evilly

Chucky: glen

Glenda: think again daddy

Rin: g..glenda

Glenda: that's my name don't wear it out

Chucky: oh shit

Than I heard a glass broke so I turned around and saw tiffany with a shocked face

Tiffany: what did I miss

Glenda: nothing much..i just fired joan, she laugh evilly

Chucky: i guess you win tiff congratulations

Glenda: oh you both win. I'm a really lady killer. If I should say so my self im a really Boneifided Bonus Baby.

My eyes wide of what she just said. I walk up to glenda but not to close

Rin: glen your scaring me, at that glenda smirk.

And the next thing I knew she pull out a knife and throw it at me.

It hit my right shoulder.

I scream in pain and fell backward

Tiffany: oh my god

Chucky: that my girl, tiffany gave him a death glare and came up to me

Tiffany: don't worry doll you'll be ok, she tried to pull out the knife but it was in to deep.

Tiffany: chucky come try to pull this knife out and don't kill her,she got up and walk up to glenda

Tiffany: glen wake up,she shook her

Glenda: stop it mommy you wrinkle my dress. Oh and how do you like it I made it me self. Like mother like daughter huh,then she started acting crazy and tiffany couldn't take it anymore

Tiffany: I SAID WAKE UP RIGHT NOW,she slap glenda

Chucky had gasp but I was in to much pain to do anything

The next thing I know glen was back to normal

Glen: mom dad,then he look at me and horror came to his face

Glen: r..rin,he stated to cry

then he look at the mirror and he saw his reflection.

He take of the wig and the dress and wipe out the makeup. Then he turn to his mother

Glen: what am I

Rin: AHHHHHHH,chucky was pulling hard

Tiffany: chucky I thought I told you don't kill her

Chucky: IM TRYING.

Glen walk up to me and drop to his knees

Glen: rin...im so sorry.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded

Glen: mom dad,they look at him

Glen: both of you try to pull the knife out,he get a hold of my hand and put it on his shoulder

Tiffany: glen what are you doing

Glen: just pull,they both shrugged and pulled the knife

Rin: AAAAHHHHHH,i squeeze glens shoulder which made him flinch

Chucky: we almost got it,glen flinched again.

Then finally the knife came out with a pool of blood squirting out of my shoulder

tiffany grabbed a blanked and rapped it firmly around my wound

Tiffany: this well hopefully make it stop bleeding.

I let go of glen's shoulder and laid there

Chucky: um tiff I think you need to give glen a band-aid,tiffany look at glen and saw the little blood spot on his shoulder.

Glen: no it ok its just a little cut,he looked at me with sadness

Glen: rin im so s-

Rin: glen you don't need to be sorry you didn't do it

Glen: rin,he look into my eyes

Rin: glen was me telling you I love you made you turn into glenda,glen eyes wide at my question

Glen: i uh I really don't know

Rin: but let me ask you this question...do you love me,glen blushed. His very pale so you can see it clearly.

**Fast forward**

Jenifer: EHHH

Tiffany: push miss tilly push

Jenifer: i am pushing you star fucker,tiffany glare and look at stam

Tiffany: don't mind her she's hormonal

Then in seconds the first baby came out

Glen: what is it what is it,tiffany turn around with the baby rapped in a blue blanket

Tiffany: its a boy

Rin & Glen: a boy

Chucky: perfect

Miss tilly beg for her baby but the next thing we know she was screaming again

Rin: whats going on,tiffany check it out in she's in shock

Tiffany: um chucky uh where not done yet

Chucky: what

Tiffany: jenifer isn't done we have another one here

Tiffany: push come on push push it out

In a few minute the next baby came out

Chucky: whats this one,tiffany turn around with the baby in a pink blanket

Tiffany: its a girl

Glen: groove,he said in a female voice

Rin: oh no

Chucky: i yai yai

Tiffany: chucky its ti-,but then miss tilly scream again

Chucky: oh what now,tiffany checked it out and her eyes was the size of plate

Tiffany: but this can't be

Rin: what is it

Tiffany: it seems she have triplets

Chucky: WHAT?!

Tiffany: come on miss tilly you can handle it come on push push

The next think I new another baby came out and it was very pale like me and it had really dark eyes

Chucky: whats this one this time,tiffany rapped the baby in another pink blanket

Tiffany: its a girl,she sit the last baby on the crib in the middle of the others and look at chucky

Tiffany: chucky:its time,chucky said the weird words put before he was finish his wife stopped him

Tiffany: hold it he still have to choose

Glenda: i beg your pardon ,i turn around and saw glen with the hair and makeup again

Tiffany: sorry she have to choose

Chucky: we don't have time for this shit

Tiffany: hold on we have a son and two daughters maybe glen and glenda don't have to choose

Rin: but who the other baby

Glenda: it could be possible that the last baby could be you

(to be continued)


	16. Chapter 16

Rin: what but that can't be

Then out of nowhere we heard sirens

Tiffany: chucky hurry up say the chant,everyone started yelling and screaming the three triplets was cry glen was mumbling until chucky couldn't take it anymore

Chucky: everybody just SHUT UP,everyone went silent

Chucky: i have had it that's it. There a limit that I can take

Tiffany: what are you talking about

Chucky: look around tiff this his nuts. And I have a very high standers for nuts and if this what it take to become human then I rather be a killer possess doll. It less complicated

Tiffany: you can't be serous

Chucky: as a heart attack. I mean whats so great about being human anyways. You'll get sick you get old you can't going off anymore. I'm not looking forward to that.

Tiffany: ...but I want to be jenifer tilly. I want to be a star

Chucky: and I don't want to be a show-fur. Like this im fucking unbeatable.

I am chucky the killer doll and I dug it, the thunder creaked

Chucky: i have everything I want a beautiful wife...ma tie talented kid, and a friend. This is who I am tiff, this is me

Tiffany: ...chucky I don't know what the fuck your talking about. I don't know who the fuck you are any more. But that's not enough for me I want more

Chucky: what are you saying

Tiffany: it over, she turn to me and glen

Tiffany: get out of here kids, she turn back to chucky and say

Tiffany: im leaving you chucky and im taking the kids

Chucky: nobody leaves me NOBODY!, he took out his knife that was in his overalls and throw it at miss tilly. But stam got unloosed and jump in front of her

Stam: jenifer I lo- , he spit up more blood

Jenifer: tell me stam tell me

Stam: i l. ,and right at that he die

Tiffany took the knife that was in stam and throw it a chucky and hit him on his arm

Tiffany: lets go, we ran away from the scene.

Fast forward

Tiffany put some kind of vaccine and Jenifer's medicine and jenifer got up off the bed and started walking to the door. We got from under the bed and stand in front of the door while she was looking the other way. When she turn around she look at us wide eyes and fall on her back. Tiffany lock the door and turn around with the necklace in her hand

Tiffany: wish me look sweet-faces mommy going to be a star.

Then the next thing we know a axe came through the door which scared the hell out of me. Tiffany walk to us with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Then chucky head look at us in the hole. He was heavy breathing, he was going to say something but he stop.

Chucky: i can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it, tiffany look at miss tilly and chant some weird words while chucky was chopping the door to try in get in.

Tiffany turn around but to get a axe on her forehead

Glen: NO!

chucky: nobody leaves me nobody, he remove the axe from tiffany,s head in when he did blood spurt out of tiffany's forehead and see collapse to the floor

Glen: oka san

Tiffany: oh hey be good kids and glen glenda whatever promise you won't make the mistake me and your dad made, she was going to die but woke back up to say something

Tiffany: oh and glen I heard rin really love you so don't be afraid to show your felling, as she drew her last breath she died.

I look down at tiffany's dies body and prayed this can't be real

Chucky was going to kill glen next but something snapped in him and they started to fight.

I was going to go up to glen but miss tilly held me back, the next thing I know glen started chopping chuckys limbs with a axe.

Chucky: that a boy kid that a boy, then glen chopped chuckys head off which really shocked me. Glen fall to his knees and cried, miss tilly got up to go comfort him, which didn't work at all.

Jenifer: you should comfort him too. He needs you more than ever, my face softens and I walk slowly to him until I lay on his shoulder embracing him. Glen was shock but soon cry harder

4 Years Later

it has been four years tiffany successfully got into miss tillys body I was a little younger I had black hair and pale skin I was a knew person

I was walking around and saw Glenda looking in the window

Rin: what are you looking at, she shake her head and left.

I just shrug and walked away to find glen. When I did find him he was smiling at something he was looking at. But when he spotted me and grinned

Rin: hey glen

Glen: hi

Rin: what where you looking at

Glen: oh nothing

Tiffany: glen sweetheart

Glen: I'll be right back, he ran off to tiffany that is know in Jenifer Tilly body. She gives him a present and he runs to me.

Glen: look what I got

Rin: whose it from

Glen: I don't know, he laid the gift down and unwrapped it. He opens the box in there was chucky's died arm in the box

I gasp while glen looks at the arm in fear. He pee his self he look at his mom then look back at the arm only for the arm to jump up and started to strangle him,

Rin: GLEN, I grabbed the arm and rip it of glens neck and throw it on the ground. I smash the arm until it stops moving.

Rin: glen are you ok, I turn around to be kiss to death. When he finally pull away he embrace me

Glen: thank you I love you, I nod and smile

This is a family this is love

The End


End file.
